Fem Percy and Leo love Books
by hannahhme
Summary: Summary: Leo has not meet Percy yet but feels like he love her already. Then, they read the books. Will a relationship brew and heartbreaks happen? Read to fin out. (Nico & Annabeth), (Frank & Hazel), (Jason & Piper), (Will & Reyna) and my top favorite (Leo and fem Percy) HOT!Percy, Hot!Leo, fem!Percy, and Powerful!Percy (Rated M for future lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Leo has not meet Percy yet but feels like he loves her already. Then, they read the books. Will a relationship brew and heartbreaks happen? Read to find out. (Nico & Annabeth), (Frank & Hazel), (Jason & Piper), (Will & Reyna) and my top favorite (Leo and fem Percy) HOT!Percy, Hot!Leo, fem!Percy, and Powerful!Percy (Rated M for future lemons.)_

Chapter 1 – I hope these dreams are real!

**Leo's POV**

Leo has these dreams of this beautiful girl and had gorgeous sea-green eyes. She could only be the Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson was missing for 8 months now. All that anybody would say to Jason, Piper, and himself where that she was a daughter of Poseidon and the Hero and Savior of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood.

When he first starting having dreams about Percy he kept seeing a boy like him at age 7 but Percy's eyes. The other kid was a girl, about 3, and she looked like dream Percy but had his brown eyes. Finally, there was Percy herself. She looked beautiful with nice curves and D-sized cups and heavily pregnant. She looked about 7 ½ months along big. Dream him said "Baby if you're up for 'it' we can send these 2 to bed early." Dream Percy seemed to think about it "Will it hurt these two?" she said while gesturing to her wide stomach. He seemed shocked and figured if she had twins she would probably only 5 ½ months instead. Dream Leo didn't look shocked at all though he even laughed" No baby, Apollo said that we could if you are up for 'it' then it is ok till your due week." Percy look shocked but after a minute she finally smiled brightly and said "Only if you put these 2 up for bed and help me to bed then…YES" He watched dream Leo put them to bed and said a lullaby and went back to Percy and helped her up witch took a lot of strength on his part. The last thing he remembered was them go to their room, lock it, kiss patiently, and them beginning to take the others close off each other. Then he woke up.

He had those dreams since he was on the Argo 2, the giant warship that Leo created with most of the camps help, even Chiron. The gods didn't help though because Olympus is closed to all mortals and even if Olympus was open the gods had M.P.D. or multiply personality disorder which made them has pounding headaches most of the time. Annabeth and Percy's cousins, Nico and Thalia, have all had a depression and stayed in their cabins most of the time or went out helping out with the Argo 2. In fact, most of the camp was always sad and no one joked or laughed or even smiled a lot. All the campfires where depressed and all the flames where nearly out. Even the plants seemed to dry out. Everyone missed Percy horrible bad. Expressly Leo. You see Leo felt that he had a horrible feeling in his stomach like it was emptied and a heart attack whenever Percy was mentioned. But, if someone would ask about it he would always say that she sounds like a good person and nobody deserved to be taken to someplace strange. The campers had always looked convinced at the lie.

He made a lot of new friends but, Jason kept looked jealous glint in his eyes that him and Piper went on asking him about Percy. Leo always sure that they would stick together but Jason quit talking to him and most of the camp. The only person Jason mostly talked to was Piper and Thalia.

But, one thing was certain was that Leo was a love-sick puppy for Percy Jackson and he hadn't even meet her! Also, he hoped the dreamswhere real. End of chapter 1

I hope you all love or at least like this story. Please review though!

I started High-School though but, I am trying to prove that "Even those busy at work can write s lot of fanfiction though." – hannahhme or ME!

Sorry to all the people who don't like this pairing but I'm doing this pair but, I am starting with it anyways because there seem to be only 10 or less fanfic's about the couple fem Percy and Leo pairing.

I HOPE TO UPDATE FAST AND DO MORE STORIES AFTER THIS  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Is that the girl/guy in my dream?**

**Percy's Pov:**

I have had these w,erid dreams. They are always about a good-looking, hot, and has a 6 pack. He was HOT! But these dreams are bothering me anyway is because my dad is wayyyy to protected for me. Also, the guy who I've had these dreams about the same guy who Iris- messaging. He looked at me for a second too and he seemed to get a glimpse of recognition in his eyes. I guessed he had the same dreams I've gotten.

The dream always starts out with a boy who looked exactly like Leo, the person who Iris- messaged us, except that he has eyes like me. He looked about 7. Also, there's a girl who looked like me at age 3 and Leo's brown eyes. Then there was Leo Cwhe looked just as hot and good- looking on the message. He was taller than her and he had a goofy smile on. He said "Baby if you're up for 'it' we can send these 2 to bed early." Dream me seemed to think about it "Will it hurt these two?" I said while gesturing to my wide stomach. Dream Leo didn't look shocked at all at having twins though he even laughed" No baby, Apollo said that we could if you are up for 'it' then it is ok till your due week."Dream me look shocked but after a minute she finally smiled brightly and said "Only if you put these 2 up for bed and help me to bed then…YES" she watched dream Leo put them to bed and said a lullaby and went back to help her up and that took a lot of strength from dream Leo and helped dream me up witch took a lot of strength on his part. The last thing he remembered was them go to their room, lock it, kiss patiently, and them beginning to take the others close off each other. Then she woke up.

Today the Argo 2 would finally arrive in Camp Jupiter and she would meet Leo and be reunited with some of the cabin counselors.

"-ey!" "PERCY!" "Huh" she said. "You sonned out so, where you thinking about anyone special?" Hazel asked while wiggling her eyebrows. "No, i just want to be back with my other friends." I was lying to her about that. I was just thinking about Leo and I am never going to tell anybody else except Leo himself. I was cut off by a(idk what camp Jupiter has) horn. The Argo 2 have arrived.

When the Argo 2 finally landed she wasn't in the feild but, when everyone from camp half-blood has on the ground she said "Hello now can you introduce yourself in full titles" she said while saying full titles or you get hurt. She saw Annabeth get held back by Nico which was a good idea. She also saw everyone else holding hands to remind them not to run at her.

Once Camp Half-blood had said there full titles she wanted to talk to them along so she said... "Everyone from CHB stay here I want to see you again and everyone else back to your activities!" Once CJ moved back to the feild Annabeth starts running at her and she runs toeet her half way. "Percy oh my gosh you had CHB worried sick about you and..." She started to blabber on about that so when everyone else besides Leo and the other 3 demigods came over to her Nico kissed her. That shut her up. "So," I asked" you guys want a family reunion now?" They all shouted yes and about 10 minutes later I faced the trio.

"I'm Percy Jackson and first daughter of Poseidon." Then Jason steeped up." I'm Jason Grace and you know my titles now." He said that with a jealous glimpse in his eyes and clearly the girl slapped him. The girl said "I'm Piper McLean and daughter of Aphrodite." That explains why she is pretty. Then the guy of my dreams steeped up and said "Leo Vadnalaz son of Hephmertes(?) and captain of tge Argo 2 and main builder of it to." That was totally cool so she smiled. He grinned in return.

The next thing that they now is that they know is all of them being engulfed in a bright white light.

End Chapter 2

I hope you people like this chapter a lot.

I might get Leo with Fem Percy and most of the titles in chapter 3 with hopefully a lot of fluff!

PLEASE review and comment!

Bye for now with a lot of HW to come. Signing out from a high school student!

SEE YOU LATER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I wish he was my boyfriend!**

**Normal POV:**

Leo felt something on his stomach and a girl screaming while crying. He realized that that person was Percy Jackson. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and neck. Then they landed but Percy was still shaking and crying. He tried to calm her down by giving her a hug and whispering comferting words to her.

All the other demigods from CHB and the Argo 2 where all staring at Percy Jackson react with Leo. They all concluded that they like each other when Percy calmed down. Percy meanwhile was thinking that she was going to be kidnapped again. She stopped when Leo ,her crush, was hugging and whispering words in her starring from the demigods didn't help her at all and she got up summoned some water to wip of her face and turned to the mad or confused faces of the Olympian gods.

"What and how are you here for!?" Zeus thundered (pun intended). "You don't know us, namely me?" Percy asked. "Are we supposed too pretty girl?" Apollo asked. Percy glared at him and spat "Yes you should Apollo and i do NOT like you" she yelled and then mumbled "I like someone else." Zeus then said "Why are you here for and what are your full titles-", Zeus was cut off by the fates arriving in the throne room. Everyone was pale except Percy who asked "Why are you here and please tell me he at loves me back." she asked in a very kind manner. The fates looked at her and said together "Yes Percy Jackson your crush loves you back and these books are here for you to get together with him and for the gods to listen to there mistakes they are going to make and no changing the future and all time outside here has stopped." "Thank yo-" Percy said but got cut off by the fates saying "Full titles and here is a scrool of yours since you might have forgotten" Percy's face looked horrified. "PLEASE no no no!" "Sorry child but you must" the fates disappeared after that sentence. Then, Zeus said "Well don't ignore the fates so start introducing themselves."

CHB all introduced themselves and those who served the titan war added hero or heroine of Olympus. Then Jason steeped forward "Jason Grace brother of Thalia Grace boyfriend of Piper McLean son of Jupiter ex-predator of the 12 legion defeter of a titan and destroyed Mt. Tam also, one of the seven." Then Piper steeped up and said "Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite cabin conserler and charm speaker also, one of the seven." Then Annabeth said "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena retriever of Zeus' master bolt and the golden fleece and Hades helm of darkness, sailer of the sea of monsters, had the titan Atlas curse, wander of the labymyth, hero of Olympus, survivor of the second titan war, and one of the seven." Nico then said "Nico Di Angalo son of Hades born before the outh, wander of the labymyth, hero of Olympus, survivor of the second titan war and Ghost King." Rayna and Hazel and Frank introduced themselves untill Percy and Leo was left. Leo stepped up first "Leo Vadnalz son of the awesome Hephtmertes(?), captain and main builder of the Argo 2, fire user, and one of the seven." Percy then stepped forward. Aphrodite squealed and said "Oh My Gods! You love one like a lot and they love you back but too shy dear then ask me for help (she snaps her fingers and all of thw sevan but Jason all have the blessing of her explicitly Leo and Percy) there dear now turn around and face CHB now and the boys would look like the gods( Apollo Ares and Hermes where starring at Percy now) ok sweetie and i will quit messing with your love life exept increase it when you two get together!" Percy was stunned and then looked and Leo and he was jaw-dropped and smiling. Percy smiled and whispered something he smiled and asked her to be his girlfriend and she nodded fastly and kissed him on the check. CHB looked at her shocked then surprised and finally happy! Then she began reading off her list on the scroll. "Percy 'Persephone' Jackson, first daughter of Poseidon..." "What that isn't possible the fates never gave me a daughter ever" Poseidon whispered. "It's true father now restarting. I'm Percy 'Persephone' Jackson daughter of Poseidon, girlfriend of Leo Vadnalaz..."

"WHAT!" All CHB, Romans, and gods yelled except Leo and Hephtmertes(?) who grinned.

End of Chapter 3

I hope you like them getting together so early but I tried to fluff it a bit! C:

PLEASE review and comment!

Say if you want me to get 'fluffy' with all the other couples or just them.

Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous chapter**  
><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_  
>"What that isn't possible the fates never gave me a daughter ever" Poseidon whispered. "It's true father now restarting. I'm Percy 'Persephone' Jackson daughter of Poseidon, girlfriend of Leo Vadnalaz..."<br>"WHAT!" All CHB, Romans, and gods yelled except Leo and Hephtmertes(?) who grinned.  
>End of Chapter 3<br>_**Chapter 4- I'm the worst father in the world. And why are they starring at me?!**_  
><strong>Poseidon POV<strong>  
>I'm scared when the boy Leo I think whispers something in Percy's ear. I was right he probably asked her to be his girlfriend so she nodded and kissed him...KISSED HIM! How dare he KISS her! I yelled what with everyone else except Leo and his father who grin like mad mans. How can my daughter be fooled by him. I rather have her in my nieces hunt!<br>Then I see her face and it brings tears to my eyes when I see her. She is looking down with a hurt, anger, and betrayal expression on her face full of tears. Then that Leo guy tries to give her a hug but she whispered something and he nodded looking hurt at me. Then I realized she loved him and he loved her even more if possible. Something told me that he was going to save my daughter someday. So I decided to go and see if she is ok.  
>I materialized next to her and gave her a hug. She almost immediately gave in and cried on my shoulder. It was filling wet with her tears almost instantly. I just patted her back and whispered "It's ok, I was just a little shocked, and he has my approval in the future." After I said future she immediately stopped crying and looked on my eyes for lying. When she didn't she says sorry and she starts backing away but, I pull her close. "Sweetie look at me" I whispered. She looked at me while I continued. "I love you and he seems like a little good boy and i was just shocked and I really just don't want you hurt." She looked at me nodded and said "I should introduce myself now..." "Ok but know I'll always love you". She looks really hopeful and kissed Leo on the lips while I went back to my throne. "Ok now for a third and final time I'm Percy 'Persephone' Jackson<br>first daughter of Poseidon  
>girlfriend of Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, slayer of Alecto, slayer of the Minotaur twice, slayer of Medusa, slayer of all three furies, defeater of Ares, retriever of Zeus's master blot and Hades hem of darkness, sailor of the sea of monsters, defeater of the Hydra, defeater of Scylla, defeater of Poltythus, retriever of the golden fleece, defeater of the Neman Lion, defeater of Atlas, bearer of the sky, savior of Artemis, wanderer of the labyrinth, defeater of Phobos and Demious, retrieve of Ares Chariot, retrieve of swords of Hades, defeater of Antaneus, predicament of 6 quests, defeater of Ipetus, defeater of Hyperion, defeater of Cacus, retriever of Hermes Caduceus, defeater of Hades, defeater of Kronos , fulfiller of the first great prophecy, lead the battle of the labyrinth and battle of Manhattan, head savior of Olympus , one of the seven, and declined the offer of godhood." I look at my daughter with hurt and myself guilty, very guilty that is.<br>**_I'm the worst father in the world!_**  
><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_  
>After I finish the scroll disappears and my throat hurts so bad. Apollo steps out of his shock first the ask my dad for water. When my dad asked why Apollo jestered to me and my dad snapped his fingers and a bottle of water appeared out of nowhere. Leo came over next and asked if i want him to gently pour the water down my throat. I was about to say yes and I'm thrown into a coughing fit while my dad says yes. He lays me down gently while I'm still coughing horrible still. He gently pours the water down my throat carefully cause now I've been coughing for 5 minutes. When he's done I stop coughing after a wheeze of breath.<p>

When I try to stand up he says "No, take your rest your titles are awfully long and it my hurt your throat more and Zeus can you make like couches appear?" Zeus nods and couches appear and Leo with Nico and Thalia carry me to my seat on the front couch with the seven and my cousins. The rest of CHB is finding couches for them. On my couch from left to right it is Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, me, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Reyna.  
>Once i got in my seat Zeus asked who wanted to read first so Athena volunteered to. Once, she was handed the book she read "<strong>Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thie<strong>f is the title". Finally she starts reading while my head is on Leo and Annabeth has my feet as I'm still laying down. Athena reads "**Chapter 1- I accidentally vaporize my Pre-Algebra teacher**" she looks at me questionable like the other gods and demigods.  
><em><strong>WHAT the tartars did I do now?!<strong>_

_**Hey guys! umm I have a good reason I haven't been updating yet. My puppy had to be but to sleep forever yesturay and today is my b-day! I hope you guys like this. I am mostly done with chapter 5 too! I might update tomarrow with it if I finsh it.**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_** -hannahhme**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I vaporize my pre- Algebra teacher. Part 1/2**

**My puppy is being put to 'sleep' forever. Sorry if I don't UPDATE SOON alot. Everyone has to mourn for a loved puppy not even 7.**

**Also, thank you legomanrules for telling me how you spell Hephaestus. CupCakeAwesomeness Thank you for the nice comment. L love this pairing too.**

**Previous chapter:**

**Percy's POV **

**Once I in my seat Zeus asked who wanted to read first so Athena volunteered to. Once, she was handed the book she read "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief is the title". Finally she starts reading while my head is on Leo and Annabeth has my feet as I'm still laying down. Athena reads "Chapter 1- I accidentally vaporize my Pre-Algebra teacher" she looks at me questionable like the other gods and demigods.**

**WHAT the tartarus did I do now?!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Percy's POV **

Everyone looks at me questionable except Chiron who pales. I open my mouth to say something but Annabeth and Leo close it and Leo says "No, no taking for you Sephe." I felt myself blush while Aphrodite squealed. Then Leo gets while she squealed and a scarlet rose blush came up his neck and check. Athena the decided to read again. "I accidentally vaporize my pre- Algebra teacher."

"Look I don't want to be a Half-blood. If you are reading this because you think you are one my advice is:""Percy's giving advice run for your lifes!" Everyone from CHB just ducks under there couch while i was about to yell at them Leo gave me a tablet. "You type what you want to say and chose a volume and press play." he explained to me. I type in how many times did my advice save your sorry lives and i press play. Once the tablet speaks everyone from CHB shut up and say "Sorry Percy please forgive us." They all said that in union. I typed fine but gods continue reading please now. Once, it plays the gods looked shocked from the looks they were giving. The looks discussed me. I AM NOT A HERO! I type that too and the demigods and gods start arguing with me. I just type read and select the dangerous edge and loud. When it plays, everyone nods and looked at Athena.

"Close this book right now. Belive whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your bith and try to live a normal life. Being a Half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. And most of the times you get killed in painful nasty ways."

"That is the most amazing advice I heard you give Kelp- for- brains." that was Thalia. "We all agree exept when it comes time for war Mrs. Leader Vadnalaz." That was said by all of CHB in sync. I was about to type liars but Leo takes my tablet away. When I give him my baby seal cute eyes he looks away and said "No lying for you. You are the BEST heroine or hero ever." I am shocked by that. Everyone was nodding even Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus. I just signalled them to read.

"If your a normal kid ,and believe this is fanfictition, the great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that this has never happened. But, if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something inside- stop reading immediately. You might be on of us. And once you know that it's only a matter of time before they sence it too and they'll come for you."

All the campers looked sad with there heads down exept me. I was looking myself with hate. I should have created something to track demigods and the cabins bulid it. The demigods most have noticed my expression and all the cabin counselors said in sync "Read please before a flood or earthquakes will happen!"

Athena was wise to continue. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I say people opening their mouths. "Don't say anything." My voice had a dangerous edge like a warning and the eldest demigods waved to read with pleading expressions. Leo on the other hand looked hurt. I soon realized that he hated seeing me hurt and that he was in fear of losing me to some other boy. I just then realized that my voice cracked when i said something so i gave him a kiss a the lips. It was about a minute long. Thalia interrupted us with a small cough then we both let go blushing a lot and a darkly shade of red. The gods looked amused while Aphrodite squealed. "Athena read PLEASE!" Athena must have taken pity on my boyfriend because she kept reading. "Ok, but Percy don't kill me please?" Athena asked that while i looked conflicted but nodded.

"My name is Persephone or Percy Jackson. People who call me Persephone besides my mom, boyfriend (I hope and will ONLY go out with a sweet loving boy), and unfortunately any immortal. They only end up with a smaller ego and a few cuts." Everyone looked at me like I was a bomb waiting to go off. All exept my wonderful boyfriend who was blushing madly. I just waved my hand in a 'I want a drink' manner and Leo translated for me. "Um, Lord Poseidon can you get your daughter a drink her vocal cords are still damaged?" My dad sees my holding my throat so he put a sea water mask on my face making me breath water. The water helps heal my vocal cords so i make the sign for thank you. He just whispered no problem to me. He then said "No interruptions exept Percy and her boyfriend." His voice like mine like I had a I will hurt you if you do kind.

Athena continued " I'm 12 years old. Until a few months ago I was at a boarding student at Yancy Academy a private school for troubled kids in upsrate New York. Am I a troubled kid? Hell yes! I could start in any of my short and miserable life to prove it." She was cut oof by Poseidon.

"What? Short and miserable life?" Poseidon whispered. He then mumbled"And it's always my fault." Hesta (a normally peaceful goddess) slapped him and continued by yelling "No, it isn't so shut up and don't say or think that again!" Everyone looked shocked while Poseidon just nodded. Hesta then told Athena to read.

"But, things started going bad last May when, are 6th grade class to Manhattan-twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan museum of art to look at greek and Roman stuff.

I know-it sounds like torture.

Most Yancy feild trips were. But, Mr. Brunner was leading the trip so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was a middle aged guy in a motorized wheel chair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy brown beard and a frayed tweed jacket, that always smells like coffe. You won't think he was cool but, told stories, jokes, and let us play games in class."

"Why is Chiron there for another brat," said Dionysus

"Shut your mouth nefew or I will make it shut for you," my dad growled. Dionysus nodded quickly. My dad is too overprotective.

"He had the awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons so, he was the only teacher that didn't but me to sleep in class." Athena glared at Percy but didn't say anything. That was a very good idea. "I hoped this trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy was I wrong."

Poseidon whispered "What uncle did it first and did the other too," he said to me. "Hades but he had a good reason. But, Zeus struck the car with lighting." Poseidon glared at Zeus but sat down. Zeus asked to read and Athena continued.

"See bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."

Everyone laughed.

"What were you aiming for?" Hermes asked.

"Nothing in particular...just an annoying group of kids" Percy said and everyone laughed again.

"And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea."

"Once we take a break I wanna hear more!" Hermes said and Apollo, Ares, Poseidon, and Hephaestus nodded.

"Okay" Percy said.

"Boys" Artemis mumbled and Athena and Thalia nodded their heads in agreement.

"This trip, I was determined to be good."

"You're a daughter of Kelp Brain...it's impossible for you to be good" Athena said and was doused with freezing Atlantic ocean water.

"All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl,"

"Ugh! Not even I could fix that disaster!" Aphrodite said.

"hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."

"Gross!" the girls all said.

End of Chapter.

Bye 4 now

hannahhme


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note**

Sorry for all of you that love or like this story!

I've decided to make another story about fem. Percy and Leo but make them older. I wanted to do this but, make them as old as the dream people.

I'm so sorry to say but, this story is up for adaption. please review if you want this story

I will post my other version of this tonight and the first second and third chapter to make it up to you guys!

Again I am sorry but ill be posting more soon!

Bye for now hannahhme


	7. CONTINUE THE STORY?

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLISTEN HERE!/strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongIF YOU LIKE THIS STORY BETTER THEN THE OTHER VERSION OF MINE THEN LOOK!strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongBY JANUARY 15, 2015strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongYOU MAY REVIEW CAST YOUR VOTE!strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"YOU MAY VOTE ONLY ONCE PER DAY BUT CAN VOTE EVERY DAY!span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THE WINNER OF WHAT STORY WILL CONTINUE WILL BE POSTED;span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"FEBRUARY 5, 2014span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS!span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"HOPE THAT YOU VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE!span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"BYE FOR NOW, HANNAHHME span/strong/p 


End file.
